The color of people's eyes
by Mpie's
Summary: "James attendait patiemment sous le portique du bar faiblement éclairé, triturant machinalement de ses doigts un vieux goulot de bouteille." Un homme. Une Russe. Et soudain tout bascule. Jp-Le /Univers Alternatif/
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir! Après avoir lu pendant longtemps des fanfictions (tout particulièrement des Jp-Le), j'ai décidé de me mettre à en écrire aussi. Cette fiction devrait s'articuler en 7 chapitres et un épilogue, normalement.

Le titre provient d'une image d'un Tumblr nommé JustLittleThings (que je vous conseille vivement, excellent pour le moral).

En ce qui concerne l'avatar de la fanfiction, il s'agit d'une représentation de Danaé - Klimt (je le mentionnerai par la suite), qui ressemble beaucoup à l'image que je me fais de Lily.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je suppose que vous vous en doutiez. J'ai pris toutefois la liberté d'apporter quelques modifications.

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, dans le sens où les sorciers n'existent pas. The Marauders & Co vivent dans notre monde.

Sur ce, il me semble que c'est tout. En vous souhaitant bonne lecture :)

oOo

**La première fois qu'il la vit, il la trouva **_**coincée**_**.**

James attendait patiemment sous le portique du bar faiblement éclairé, triturant machinalement de ses doigts un vieux goulot de bouteille. Il soupira à plusieurs reprises, traçant dans l'air frais de la nuit une jolie petite buée épaisse. Le vent froid était tombé depuis plusieurs jours, en ce début d'hiver. La plupart des habitants d'Édimbourg s'en étaient d'ailleurs rendu compte, comme on pouvait le remarquer à la vue des manteaux épais des passants, quoique ceux-ci fussent bien rares dans cette rue, aux alentours de minuit.

Le jeune homme fredonna une musique qu'il avait dans la tête depuis quelques heures, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur imitation bois du pub, quand il aperçut enfin un homme emmitouflé traverser la petite rue, et venir le rejoindre sous le portique.

James observa sa montre tandis que Sirius reprenait son souffle à ses côtés. Puis il sourit, désabusé.

- 1h24 de retard. J'ai failli t'attendre.

Sirius grogna.

- Le déménagement a été plus long que prévu. Une vieille nous a tapé la discute.

James haussa les épaules, preuve du peu de foi qu'il accordait à ses paroles.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Remus nous rejoint dans un quart d'heure, il passait prendre quelque chose chez lui, du coup je lui ai laissé la voiture. Quant à Peter, il est allé accueillir sa corres'. Il m'a dit de pas l'attendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit mouvement appréciateur des sourcils.

James lui offrit un sourire en coin en échange.

- Ouais je vois. On rentre ou on reste dehors à se les peler ? Sincèrement, j'ai dû perdre une vingtaine de centimètres.

Sirius sourit légèrement à sa remarque, sans pour autant la relever. Il tourna ensuite la tête de gauche à droite, observa la rue déserte quelques secondes, puis il haussa les épaules.

- C'est d'accord, je me grillerai une clope plus tard.

James hocha la tête.

- Entendu, on fumera après.

Il ouvrit la porte en bois du pub, placardée d'affiches pour soirée musicales et autres annonces, puis fit un signe du menton à Sirius, pour laisser celui-ci entrer. Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bar au plafond bas.

Ils choisirent d'un commun accord une table à l'écart, encastrée dans un mur et sous une fenêtre, composée de deux banquettes et de trois chaises en velours rouge. Sirius s'assit – ou plutôt s'affala- sur l'une des banquettes, choisissant la plus confortable.

James grogna.

- Je vois que tu as toujours des goûts de roi...

Sirius eut un petit rire rauque, et lui lança en retour :

- Va, tu peux m'appeler Maître.

Son meilleur ami, toujours debout, posant ses affaires sur la banquette opposée, se contenta de soupirer, un sourire au coin sur les lèvres.

- Plus sérieusement Grand Maître, que choisirez-vous comme décoction ?

Sirius, les jambes tendues sous la table et les deux bras sur le sommet de la banquette, continua à jouer son rôle.

- Ma foi, il me tarde de goûter cette fameuse Tennents dont j'ai tant entendu parler.

James hocha la tête, et fit quelques pas en direction du bar. C'est à ce moment-là que Sirius eut la bonne – ou mauvaise, question de point de vue - idée de rajouter, d'un ton provocateur :

- Va donc me la chercher, - il accentua le dernier mot- esclave...

James se retourna lentement, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, et répondit d'un ton menaçant :

- Méfie-toi Sirius, c'est moi qui passe la commande, tu risquerais fort de te retrouver avec une limonade...

L'interpellé ouvrit de grands yeux, un air choqué placardé sur le visage.

- Traître ! Tu n'oserais pas ?! A ton meilleur ami ?

James se mit à rire, puis se dirigea vers le bar, un peu plus loin.

Il revient quelques instants plus tard, deux pintes dans les mains, une blonde et une noire. Il déposa la blonde devant Sirius, et la brune en face de lui-même, alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Sirius observa un instant le liquide sombre qui ondulait dans le verre de James, tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'as-tu pris ? Je ne reconnais pas.

- Ah, c'est une autre bière d'ici, une Black Douglas, très bonne en bouche.

Son ami hocha la tête, puis, levant sa propre pinte, il adressa un immense sourire à James.

- Comme d'habitude, j'ai pris une blonde ! - puis il rajouta sur un ton plein de sous-entendus – Ce sont celles qui me font le plus d'effet !

James lui sourit en retour, complice, et tendit lui aussi sa bière en l'air.

- D'un point de vue purement personnel, je préfère largement les brunes !

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent, et ils se mirent à rire.

- Cheers !

Puis ils avalèrent chacun la première gorgée de leur bière. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils apprécièrent le goût doux-amer de l'alcool, James rajouta, suggestif.

- Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il reste des blondes très bonnes...

Sirius eut un petit soubresaut, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais se contenta de profiter de sa bière.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la porte du pub se rouvrit, laissant rentrer un grand jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains clairs. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, avant de tomber sur les deux compères qui discutaient toujours autour de leurs bières respectives. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et il se dirigea immédiatement vers eux.

James le remarqua en premier, et un immense sourire barra son visage. Il se releva, contourna la table, et serra la main du jeune homme, tout en le pressant contre lui d'un seul bras.

- Ah Remus, ça fait plaisir de te voir !

Sirius se releva également, et claqua violemment sa main dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Sûr ! Il nous manquait quelqu'un pour payer l'addition !

Remus lança un regard exaspéré à son ami.

- Oui, effectivement. Surtout que je dois te manquer depuis une heure que je t'ai quitté.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer, goguenard, mais James le coupa dans son élan, en lançant d'une voix chaleureuse :

- Aller, assied-toi une bonne fois pour toute, que tu me racontes ce que tu as fait ces trois dernières semaines ! - Il tourna son regard vers Sirius- Pendant ce temps, Sirius ira nous commander une nouvelle pinte...

Sirius grogna, mécontent.

- Ce sont toujours les mêmes qui bossent...

Remus sourit, puis s'assit aux côtés de James.

- Oui, c'est une bonne initiative Sirius, prend moi la même que James – souffla-il, vengeur.

Alors que l'interpellé s'éloignait en marmonnant, James sourit à Remus.

- Alors, raconte !

- Bah, comme d'habitude tu sais, pas grand-chose de nouveau. University College London est géniale, grande et tout, et les filles sont sympas. On a un super prof en histoire, ce qui est plutôt bien.

James hocha la tête.

- Tu vas choisir quoi comme spécialité l'année prochaine ?

- Ben, je pensais prendre l'étude des communautés romaines, mais je trouve ça trop banal. J'aimerais bien trouver autre chose, mais bon, sinon je resterais sur ça.

- Tu n'as pas trop de boulot ?

Remus soupira, se passant les doigts sur le front.

- Si, un peu... J'ai pas mal de livres à lire, pour me faire un point de vue sur différentes époques. Il faut faire beaucoup de recherches, pour à la fin pouvoir faire des devoirs écrits. Ça me prend beaucoup de temps, mais j'aime bien ça.

James sourit.

- De toute manière, l'histoire, ça a toujours été ton truc.

Son ami haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il se retourna soudainement vers James.

- Bon et toi alors, l'économie ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Toujours la même chose, comme toi. Les cours en amphi, comme cette après-midi, sont très longs, et je préfère largement les débats en petit groupe. Mais sinon, dans l'ensemble ça reste intéressant.

Sirius revint à ce moment-là, tenant difficilement les trois pintes dans ses mains.

- Vous bougez votre cul pour venir m'aider, ou je les bois tout seul ?...

Les deux autres rigolèrent, puis se levèrent pour attraper les boissons.

- Puisque c'est si bien demandé -chuchota James.

Ils se rassirent, puis, le portable de Sirius sonna. Tandis que James entamait sa seconde pinte, bientôt secondé par Remus, il lut le texto.

Soudain, il éclata de rire bruyamment, provoquant l'intérêt des deux autres jeunes hommes.

Remus sourit.

- Aller, fais pas ton timide Sirius, explique toi.

James hocha vigoureusement la tête.

L'interpellé toussa, tenta de prendre un air faussement sérieux, et se mit à déclamer :

- Message reçu à 2h31, de Peter. Ok les gars, finalement, je crois que je vais finir par me ramener à cette soirée. Ma corres' est venue avec une de ses amies, et pour ce que j'avais prévu, c'est mort. Du coup, comme on a rien à foutre, on va se ramener. A toute'. Ps : Je sais qu'elle est canon, mais c'est MA corres. Alors pas touche...

Les trois hommes rigolèrent un bon coup, puis continuèrent leur conversations (et parallèlement, leurs bières) joyeusement.

- Et sa corres, elle est allemande, c'est ça ? Demanda James.

Remus le frappa gentiment dans l'épaule.

- Et nan gars. Russe. - Puis il ajouta subjectivement - Les froides, les intouchables, les passionnées...

Sirius grogna d'approbation. James aussi, mais de frustration.

- J'y crois pas, vous vous êtes tous les deux fait des Russes ?

Remus se contenta de sourire tandis que Sirius tentait de reprendre ses paroles.

- Non non, pas moi ! Je répète juste les rumeurs ! - dit-il en fixant Remus.

Le brun aux lunettes se tourna vers celui-ci, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Il va falloir que tu me racontes cette histoire...

L'interpellé sourit en retour.

- N'essaye même pas de savoir, je ne te dirai rien. Juste qu'elle était Russe.

James prit une inspiration choquée.

- Tu le dis à Sirius et pas à moi ?

Le jeune homme brun soupira.

- Bon d'accord, ça m'a échappé. Je vous raconterai ça plus tard. Là on parlait de la corres' de Peter.

James hocha la tête, mais lançant un dernier regard significatif à Remus, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre que le discussion n'était pas finie. Il enchaîna.

- Alors elle est Russe hein ? Et il la rencontré comment Peter ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

- Sur son campus. Un échange entre différentes facs de médecine.

- Comment est-ce que vous en savez autant ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander James, curieux.

Sirius continua.

- Pendant le déménagement, alors que _Monsieur_ glandouillait dans son amphithéâtre de merde, on a chargé et déchargé des meubles et des cartons. Et Peter stressait trop à l'idée d'aller la chercher à l'aéroport ce soir. - Il observa la vieille horloge en fer forgé du bar - Ou, en l'occurrence, hier soir.

Remus enchaîna.

- Alors du coup, il nous a raconté des trucs à propos d'elle.

James hocha la tête.

- Alors vous en savez un peu sur sa copine ou pas du tout ?

Sirius secoua négativement la tête.

- Absolument pas. Pour te dire, on connaît même pas le nom de sa corres, vu que, justement, entre nous, on l'appelle sa corres.

Remus rigola sous cape.

- Par contre, je peux te dire qu'on pourrait te la dessiner tellement il nous la décrite !

James sourit.

- Et alors ?

Sirius lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

- Selon lui, elle est parfaite.

- Mais, personnellement, je préfère juger par moi-même. - Rajouta Remus.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur le déménagement de Sirius, et les examens respectifs de James et Remus. Ils oublièrent totalement Peter, sa correspondante et son amie, jusqu'à ce qu'eux ceux-ci pénètrent dans le pub.

Peter, vêtu d'un jean et d'un gros sweat-shirt gris jeté par-dessus ses larges épaules, passa négligemment sa main dans ses cheveux courts châtains, tout en se dirigeant vers les trois amis assis autour de la table.

Derrière lui, deux jeunes femmes. L'une, très grande, les cheveux roux tombant en vaguelettes ondulées sur ses épaules, portait un jean moulant et un gros pull en laine blanche. Elle détaillait l'intérieur du bar, ne remarquant pas particulièrement les trois jeunes hommes. A ses côtés, bien plus petite, une blonde au carré lisse, un immense sourire sur le visage, les fixant, très curieuse.

Ils posèrent leur manteau respectif sur les trois chaises rouges, puis s'assirent rapidement, tandis que Peter saluait ses amis.

- Salut les gars. Pas trop amochés avec vos bières?

Sirius eut un grand sourire.

- T'inquiètes pas va, on venait juste de démarrer, t'as encore le temps de nous rattraper !

James secoua la tête, désabusé, puis fit comme Remus, il dévisagea les deux jeunes femmes qui accompagnaient Peter.

- Alors je vous présente Svenia – il désigna la blonde-, ma correspondante, et Elizaveta, son amie.

Svenia fit un immense sourire.

- Bonjour à tous !

Son accent russe accompagnait joliment sa voix flûtée, avec ses R un peu roulés, et ses J avalés.

James observa les deux jeunes femmes, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Svenia était vraiment adorable, avec ses fossettes toutes mignonnes et son grand sourire.

Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait, elle lui sourit, et il hocha la tête dans sa direction.

- Enchanté.

- De même.

Sirius, loin de se laisser devancer par son meilleur ami, prit la parole à sa suite, se présentant.

- Salut ! Sirius, dit-il en pointant son torse du doigt.

James secoua la tête.

- Ah oui, j'ai complètement oublié, moi c'est James.

Remus haussa les yeux au ciel en entendant ses amis. Il soupira, puis sourit à Svenia.

- Remus.

Le jeune homme observa ensuite la jeune rousse aux côtés de Svenia, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle se contentait d'observer le groupe, comme on assiste à un match de tennis. Elle dut se rendre compte qu'on attendait quelque chose d'elle, car elle bredouilla aussitôt.

- Euh oui... Bonjour. Elizaveta.

Svenia eut un petit rire.

- Tu parles, tout le monde t'appelle Lily oui...

La surnommé Lily haussa les épaules.

- Du coup, enchanté Lily.

Elle releva les yeux, dévisageant le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Remus c'était bien ça ? Le plus grand aux cheveux noirs la salua aussi, de même que le brun en face de lui, juste à côté de Remus. Elle les dévisagea un instant.

Le plus grand était celui avec les cheveux noirs. Il souriait nonchalamment, discutant avec Peter et Svenia. Quelque chose comme Simus ou autre, elle ne savait plus très bien. En face de lui, Remus continuait à boire sa bière. Il devait être plus grand que Peter, mais plus petit que les deux autres. Les cheveux ondulés châtains, il avait un sourire calme sur le visage. Le dernier, châtain foncé, devait être plus grand que Remus, mais moins que Si-quelque chose. Plus large d'épaules que les deux autres par contre.

Il se retourna, et elle croisa ses yeux. Un sourire avenant se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais ne monta pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

Elizaveta se sentit un instant intimidée, il semblait tellement dur à l'extérieur, les sourcils froncés en permanence. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, ignorant son sourire.

James haussa un sourcil, interrogateur. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui quand même ?

Il se tourna vers Sirius, secouant la tête.

- Bon alors, quoi de prévu pour demain?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Je déballe les cartons je pense. T'auras qu'à venir m'aider. Remus comptait venir. Peter aussi je crois, à moins qu'il fasse visiter la ville à Svenia et Lily.

James sourit, carnassier, et parla un peu plus bas.

- Si elle accepte de venir. Tu comprends, la petite fille risquerait de se perdre dans une ville aussi grande…

Son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils.

- Svenia ?

- Non. L'autre. –répondit-il un peu plus fort.

Lily releva la tête. Étant assise à côté de Sirius, elle avait été la seule avec le brun à avoir entendu les paroles de l'autre (dont finalement, elle n'avait pas retenu le nom). Au départ, elle ne pensait même pas qu'il puisse s'agir de Svenia ou elle, mais quand même, il venait bien de la désigner non ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils davantage, jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Lily, puis, s'apercevant qu'elle avait entendu les paroles de James, il lui fit les gros yeux.

Celui-ci sourit encore plus, et tourna carrément les yeux vers la rousse. Il voulait la tester. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi coincée qu'il n'y paraissait.

Lily ne dit rien.

Il venait de la traiter de petite fille non ? Elle hésita. Peut-être que chez les occidentaux, c'était quelque chose de mignon, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu être méchant. Pourtant, en observant son visage et son sourire moqueur, elle si dit qu'il avait peut-être bien voulu la provoquer.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la jeune femme, James alla plus loin.

- T'en pense quoi Lily ? Dans une ville comme Édimbourg, tu risquerais de tomber sur des mauvais garçons…

Lily ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle maîtrisait l'anglais, mais il était presque 4h du matin, et elle avait fait plus de 9h de vol. Elle en avait marre, elle était fatiguée. Elle essayait de se concentrer, mais il utilisait trop les sous-entendus, et elle ne parvenait pas à en déchiffrer le sens. Elle jura.

Comme elle ne répondait toujours pas, James se pencha en avant, et ouvrit la bouche.

Sirius l'interrompit, en haussant la voix.

- Ça suffit James.

Svenia, Remus et Peter, plongés dans leur conversation, se retournèrent, surpris.

Peter haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui s'passe Sir' ?

L'interpellé se justifia, le regard sévère plongé dans les prunelles de James.

- Rien du tout, James voulait me forcer à aller chercher une autre bière pour lui.

James haussa les épaules devant le regard de son meilleur ami, et, se calant bien dans la banquette, il fit un grand sourire au reste du groupe.

- Alors, qui se tape les suivantes ?

Lily baissa les yeux. Putain. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à répondre. Elle voulait tellement dormir… Fatiguée, elle se tourna vers Svenia, et lui dit doucement en Russe, afin que les autres ne comprennent pas.

_- Svenia, je veux rentrer. Il est déjà presque 4h, je fatigue vraiment là. On les verra une autre fois._

La petite blonde interrompit sa conversation avec Remus, et se tourna vers Elizaveta.

_- Tu es sûre ? C'est vrai qu'avec le décalage horaire et tout._ –Elle hocha la tête.- _Ok Lily, on y va._

Elle se retourna ensuite vers le groupe de garçons, et parla un peu plus fort, afin de se faire entendre de tous.

- Les gars, je pense que Lily et moi, on va rentrer, il est tard, et on a fait beaucoup de chemin.

Sirius rigola.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est tôt oui !

Svenia sourit, puis se leva, attrapant sa veste. Aussitôt, Peter fit de même.

- Je vais vous raccompagner avec la voiture, il n'y a pas de soucis. Remus, Sirius et James prendront l'autre.

Elizaveta tiqua. Il s'appelait James. Voilà le nom qu'elle avait oublié. Il avait vraiment dû la prendre pour une idiote…

Sirius se leva également, suivi par son meilleur ami.

- Ah ben tiens, je vais en profiter pour me fumer une clope. On va vous raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie du pub.

Sirius et James se turent, observant les silhouettes des autres longer et quitter la rue. Le froid leur gifla les joues, et ils enfoncèrent leurs mains plus profondément dans leurs poches.

Après quelques secondes, Sirius sortit pourtant un paquet de Malboro, et tira une cigarette. Il l'alluma rapidement avec son briquet coupe-vent, tout en lançant un regard d'excuse à James.

- Désolé mec.

James haussa les épaules.

- T'inquiète pas va. D'ailleurs, file moi en une.

Son meilleur ami lui tendit le paquet, et tira sur sa clope, avant de soupirer agréablement. Il secoua la tête.

- Putain merde, en vrai, il faut vraiment que j'arrête.

James ne répondit rien, et alluma sa propre cigarette. Il tira dessus lui aussi.

Un long silence suivit ces quelques mots, sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne veuillent le briser. Ils étaient tous les deux dans leurs pensées, repassant la soirée dans leur tête. Les autres étaient partis. Le silence planait, agréable, les laissant tous deux profiter du goût que la cigarette laissait dans leur bouche.

Sirius ferma les yeux.

- Tu as été dure avec elle.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Qui ça ?

- Lily, dit Sirius, tout en rouvrant les paupières, et en continuant à fumer sa clope.

Son ami haussa les épaules négligemment.

- Tu parles, elle est paumée cette fille.

- Peut-être, mais elle est plutôt mignonne.

James lança un regard agacé à Sirius. Ce gars était irrécupérable.

- C'est pas le sujet Patmol.

- Non, sérieusement. Tu as été assez dure avec elle. En plus, elle vient tout juste d'arriver. Elle devait être fatiguée.

Le brun grogna. Il en avait marre. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse la leçon. Et surtout pas Sirius. De toute manière, il était bien assez grand pour s'occuper de lui-même. Il mit fin à la discussion en débitant violemment :

- On s'en fout. Elle était définitivement _coincée_.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, Lina, PrettyS et francinette tout particulièrement à Water-Lilas, qui a posté le tout premier commentaire, et qui m'a laissé un sourire niais le restant de la soirée.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. On y découvre un peu plus Lily, et son caractère (pas si coincée que James semble le croire...).

De plus, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, toutes les répliques de Lily et Svenia en italique sont en fait en Russe.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

oOo

**La deuxième fois qu'il la vit, il la trouva surprenante.**

Il n'y croyait pas. Putain. L'espèce de flemmard se prélassait sur le canapé en haut, et lui, LUI, devait aller chercher les cartons. Alors que ce n'était même pas son déménagement ! Même pas son appart. Sirius était un profiteur de première classe. « Je suis mort » avait-il servi comme excuse. Et bien James aussi était mort. Ce n'était simplement pas une raison.

Il sortit de l'immeuble en ronchonnant, et se dirigea vers la voiture blanche un peu plus loin, celle de Remus. Le jeune homme ouvrit le coffre, et y attrapa deux cartons.

Sirius n'était qu'un flemmard. Il n'y avait réellement que Remus qui l'aidait, et encore. James était sûr qu'il faisait semblant. Peter s'était barré avec les deux autres là, les allemandes. Le lâche. En plus elles était russes. Le double lâche.

James finit par poser les boîtes sur le sol, grognant et s'essoufflant inutilement. Va fermer un coffre avec deux cartons dans les bras. En plus, ça devait être de la vaisselle. De la mauvaise vaisselle. Sirius n'avait aucun goût de toute manière.

Le jeune homme parvint enfin à refermer le coffre, puis verrouilla la voiture. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il faisait déjà nuit, hiver oblige. Noël approchait à grands pas. Et il n'avait toujours pas acheté de cadeaux. De toutes manières, Sir' pouvait se gratter pour en avoir un. James soupira. A quoi servait-il de se mentir ? Il finirait par lui acheter un cadeau, il le savait. A lui et aux autres.

Il était définitivement trop gentil.

Le jeune homme plia les genoux, et attrapa les boîtes au sol. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il aperçut un groupe de personnes qui avançait dans sa direction. Trois personnes.

Peter marchait en tête, suivi par les deux jeunes femmes. Il sourit en voyant James.

- Toujours en train de travailler ?

L'interpellé ne prit pas la peine de répondre, lançant un regard froid à Peter et se disant que la vue des cartons dans ses bras servirait largement à exprimer sa pensée.

Cependant, Peter ne sembla pas saisir l'allusion -et encore moins l'humeur massacrante de James- et continua sur sa lancée.

Il tendit les bras, des gobelets Starbucks dans les mains.

- On a pensé qu'un petit café vous ferait du bien après tout ça.

Lily, derrière Peter, sourit à James.

- Et puis si vous avez besoin d'aide, on est là.

James haussa un sourcil, septique. Alors comme ça, Madame lui adressait la parole ? Il n'avait absolument pas envie de la voir. Ni même Peter, ni personne d'autre. Il était de mauvaise humeur. De très mauvaise humeur. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui, se faire à bouffer et prendre une douche.

Les clés de la voiture toujours dans la main, il les lança à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Elizaveta les rattrapa in extremis, prise au dépourvu. Elle fixa James, les sourcils relevés, puis son regard dériva sur Svenia, avec qui elle échangea un regard surpris.

James s'éloigna du groupe, prenant la direction de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

- Les cartons sont dans le coffre, lança-t-il sans même tourner la tête.

Peter se mit à courir derrière lui, un peu difficilement à cause des gobelets de café.

James ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble avec son épaule, les mains chargées à cause des cartons. En apercevant Peter qui arrivait à ses côtés, il lui demanda, le voix cassante.

- Tu restes pas les aider ?

Peter eut un sourire d'excuse, et désigna les gobelets.

- Je risquerai de les renverser.

James le fixa, puis haussa les épaules.

- C'est une excuse de merde ton truc. Je pensais juste que tu serais un peu plus poli.

Sur ce, il entra dans l'ascenseur. En rentrant à ses côtés, Peter murmura.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça... Qui est le plus impoli de nous deux hein ?

James ne répondit pas. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie de parler.

oOo

Lily grogna, hargneuse. Il se moquait d'elle ou quoi ?

_- Svenia, tu peux me dire si je lui ai fait quelque chose ?_

La petite blonde soupira.

_- Non Lily, je ne vois pas._

Elizaveta plissa les yeux méchamment, le regard tourné vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, par où avait disparu James et Peter.

_- Je suis sûre qu'il a quelque chose contre moi, l'imbécile._

Svenia ne répondit pas, observant Lily attraper violemment un des cartons entreposé dans le coffre.

_- Sincèrement, tu as bien vu comme moi. Bonjour la politesse hein._

La blonde sourit devant la hargne de son amie.

_- C'est peut-être juste son caractère tu sais. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien contre toi._

Elizaveta releva la tête vers elle, une expression blasée placardée sur le visage. Elle n'y croyait absolument pas. Il n'avait rien contre elle ? Mais bien sûr. Elle avait du faire quelque chose qu'il avait mal pris. Sûrement hier soir, au pub. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Elle ne se rappelait presque plus de la scène, et elle n'y comprenait rien.

Elle avait bien essayé d'arranger le tir cette fois-ci, en proposant à Peter de leur apporter des cafés. Habituellement, une attention comme ça, ça faisait plaisir à tout le monde. Mais lui ne les avait même pas remercié. Il ne les avait même pas salué. Caractère de merde.

La jeune femme ne savait même plus si elle lui en voulait à lui, ou si elle s'en voulait à elle-même. Elle jura.

Svenia observa son amie qui s'activait à refermer le coffre, les sourcils toujours froncés, et la bouche plissée. Elle la connaissait trop bien.

_- Lily, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour lui. Tu ne le connais même pas._

Son amie fit passer le carton sur ses avant-bras, tout en soupirant. Après tout, Svenia avait raison. Elle n'était pas venue en Écosse pour lui. Elle allait l'ignorer, comme on ignore le battement d'ailes d'un moustique.

_- Mmh. Je suis d'accord. On va pas gâcher notre séjour ici juste pour ses beaux yeux. -_Elle releva la tête, et sourit à Svenia.- _Bon, on les rejoint, histoire de leur filer un coup de main ?_

La petite blonde eut un grand sourire, ravie de voir que la Lily qu'elle connaissait était revenue_._

_- En avant chef !_

oOo

Peter déposa les gobelets Starbucks sur la table de la pièce principale. L'un des seuls meubles que James et Remus avaient monté, grâce aux indications hasardeuses de Sirius.

Celui-ci, en apercevant les cafés, se précipita vers Peter.

- Ne me dis pas que t'as apporté des cafés ?

Peter sourit.

- Ben si. Justement.

Sirius attrapa l'un des gobelets à deux mains, qu'il porta ensuite à son nez, pour en renifler l'odeur caractéristique.

- Mmmmh. Peter, tu es mon nouveau Dieu.

Alors que Peter se mettait joyeusement à rire, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Svenia et Lily. Chacune portait un carton dans les bras, et elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

_- Et de bonne humeur Lily je t'ai dit !_

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

La petite blonde aperçut Sirius et son gobelet de café, et tout en posant son carton sur la table, elle s'adressa à lui.

- Alors, vous en pensez quoi des cafés ?

Sirius lui lança un regard très sérieux.

- Vous venez de nous sauvez d'une mort atroce.

Remus apparut derrière lui, soupirant.

- Mais oui. Bien sûr Sirius. Vu l'incroyable effort que tu as fourni, tu serais mort lentement et douloureusement.

Le brun se récria aussitôt, choqué.

- Mais j'ai bossé !

Tout en attrapant un gobelet et en le portant à sa bouche, Remus le fixa, septique, sans pour autant rajouter quelque chose. Sirius détourna les yeux, faussement coupable.

- Oui bon, d'accord. Mais j'ai quand même un peu aidé.

Svenia et Peter se mirent à rire, alors que Lily commençait à déballer le carton sur le canapé. Des Dvds. Des dizaines et des dizaines de Dvds. Elle en observa quelques uns, cherchant les titres qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle appréciait.

De son côté, Svenia sourit à Sirius.

- Je vois que ça vous plaît au moins. -Remus et Sirius hochèrent vigoureusement la tête-. C'était l'idée de Lily.

Lily releva la tête. Ils parlaient d'elles ?

- Pardon ?

Remus lui sourit.

- Svenia dit que c'était ton idée. Merci beaucoup.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Lily, il pointa son gobelet du menton.

- Les cafés.

Lily eut un grand sourire, et s'apprêta à répondre, quand James entra dans la salle, et la coupa dans son élan.

- Café ou pas, c'est pas ça qui va nous aider à finir le déménagement de ce flemmard.

La jeune femme fronça méchamment les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard de Svenia la fit se taire immédiatement. Elle serra un peu plus fort le Dvd qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Quelque chose comme « A Very Potter Musical», ou du genre.

Elle marmonna en russe :

_- Il y a des claques qui se perdent. Espèce de connard._

La petite blonde l'entendit, et réprima difficilement un sourire. Lily ne changerait donc jamais. Manque de pot, les garçons l'entendirent aussi. James se tourna vers la rousse, surpris.

Elle venait bien de lui parler à lui, non ? Elle ? La coincée ? En plus, il ne rêvait pas, même si c'était en Russe, ça ne pouvait être dirigé que contre lui. Il regarda dans la direction de Svenia, espérant que celle-ci l'éclaire un tantinet. La petite blonde rigolait à moitié, regardant Lily.

La. Coincée. Venait. De. Se. Foutre. De. Lui.

Personne ne se foutait de James Potter. Et encore moins dans une autre langue.

Il se retourna rapidement vers Lily et la fixa _très_ méchamment. Une voix dure et sèche sortit de sa bouche.

- Je te demande pardon ?

En entendant ce ton de voix, Sirius se tendit imperceptiblement. Il jeta un regard à Remus qui avait eu la même réaction. C'était le ton que James prenait lorsqu'il était en colère. Pas de mauvaise humeur. En colère.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait même pas le regarder. Elle se retourna, et continua à ranger les Dvds sans un mot de plus.

Devant le lourd silence qui s'ensuivit, avec James qui fixait le dos de la jeune femme et celle-ci qui l'ignorait délibérément, Sirius tenta de détendre l'ambiance.

- Vous restez pour manger ce soir ?

Remus se jeta sur la perche que le brun lui tendit.

- Bonne idée ! Qui cuisine ?

Sirius lui lança un regard arrogant.

- Tu crois quoi ? Moi.

En entendant sa réponse, Peter ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

- Mais bien sûr !

Les autres explosèrent de rire devant l'air renfrogné de Sirius. Même James, eut un sourire amusé, qu'il tenta de cacher.

La dernière fois que Sirius avait tenté de cuisiner quelque chose, il avait failli brûler la demeure familiale. Mais pas la sienne non. La demeure familiale de Remus. Bien évidemment. Sirius n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à cuisiner chez ses parents. De toutes manières, ils avaient déjà une cuisinière pour ça.

Lily se rapprocha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Aller va, je vais t'aider.

oOo

Lily ouvrit le frigo.

Qui était désespérément vide.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Sirius...

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Le frigo...

Le brun s'approcha, et se mit à rire en voyant l'état désertique du réfrigérateur.

- Avec le déménagement, on a pas eu le temps de faire les courses. On a deux-trois trucs à manger dans un sac plastique, mais on les a pas rangé.

Lily soupira, et se massa les tempes.

- Au moins on aura quelque chose.

Elle saisit le sac plastique sur le comptoir de la cuisine, et regarda à l'intérieur.

Des œufs. Du jambon. Des patates.

Elizaveta se retourna horrifiée vers Sirius.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est tout ce que vous avez ?

Il eut la décence de paraître un tantinet gêné.

- Euh... Si.

La rousse soupira. Après tout, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir leur faire découvrir une spécialité russe, histoire de faire un « échange des cultures » -la raison pour laquelle Svenia et elle étaient venues au départ. Mais apparemment, ce ne serait pas pour cette fois. Elle pouvait toujours faire une omelette.

Elle regarda les ingrédients.

Les œufs semblaient intacts. Les patates de bonne qualité. Mais le jambon... Son nez se fronça de dégoût. Depuis combien de temps était-il ouvert sérieusement ?

Elle jura.

_- Les hommes et leur hygiène hein..._

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Une omelette. Tu as une poêle ?

- James doit avoir rangé ça quelque part.

Lily se mit à rire.

- Mais c'est ta mère ou quoi ?

Sirius grimaça.

- Tu verrais ma mère, tu dirais pas ça.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, interrogatrice. Devant son regard, Sirius détourna les yeux et haussa les épaules. Il lui tourna le dos et se mit à fouiller dans les cartons, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à sortir la fameuse poêle. Il la tendit en souriant à Lily.

- Et voilà !

Elizaveta la prit et la posa sur la plaque électrique. Elle commença ensuite la préparation.

- Merci.

Il y un court silence pendant lequel Lily se concentra sur l'omelette, et Sirius observait par la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit la parole.

- Au fait, je voulais m'excuser pour James. Hier soir. Et ce matin aussi. Il n'a pas été très cool.

Elizaveta eut un sourire en coin cynique.

- Sincèrement, il a été élevé par une goule ou quoi ? Ce type n'a aucune manière.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Hé. Fallait pas aller trop loin non plus. On parlait de James là. Son presque-frère.

Il répondit un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu ne le connais pas.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Et franchement, ça m'intéresse pas.

Sirius soupira et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Non vraiment. Il a bon fond.

La rousse eut un rire sincère.

- Quand il est pas de bonne humeur alors.

Sirius se mit à rire également.

- C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, c'est pas la joie qui l'étouffe.

Ils continuèrent de rigoler un petit moment, pendant que Lily finissait de cuire l'omelette, et une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune homme.

James était un idiot. Qui jugeait les gens trop vite. Elizaveta n'était absolument pas coincée. Et James était définitivement idiot.

oOo

James pénétra quelques instants plus tard dans la cuisine. Il ignora complètement Lily, et marcha jusqu'à Sirius, un large sourire arrogant au visage.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. James était de bien trop bonne humeur par rapport à tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait quelque chose de louche.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches Prongs ?

L'interpellé lui lança une œillade moqueuse.

- Rien.

Lily écoutait leur début de conversation, mais ne disait rien, le dos toujours tourné. L'omelette était bientôt prête, et elle allait devoir la servir dans une assiette. De plus, elle trouvait ça marrant. Pouvoir écouter James et Sirius, comme ça, comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle savait bien que James faisait exprès de l'ignorer, comme elle-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Sirius soupira.

- Aller, je sais que t'en meures d'envie. Balance.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. James eut un grand sourire, et lança subtilement. Ou pas.

- Oh, rien tu vois. Juste, mon petit doigt qui me dit que je ne serai bientôt plus célib'.

Il était de bonne humeur. De très bonne humeur. La superbe brune qu'il draguait depuis déjà quelques semaines -petit à petit, on y allait au compte-goutte-, avait enfin accepté un verre. Et il espérait bien et plus si affinités. Il s'était fait quelques filles dernièrement en soirée, mais il avait bien envie de se caser un petit moment. Avant de continuer à aller voir ailleurs.

Mais voilà, avoir un copine, mignonne, avec un minimum de conversation, c'était cool certaines fois. Et puis quand on les fréquentait un peu plus longtemps, on se mettait à les connaître_ intimement_. Et ça, c'était bien plus cool que n'importe quelle conversation.

Il entendit soudain la coincée souffler. Et apparemment, c'était d'exaspération. Toujours dos à lui, elle lui lança sur un ton moqueur. Oui. Moqueur.

- Ah ouais ? Un homme tel que toi, célibataire ?

Il se tourna lentement vers elle. Sirius fit de même et se tut, se disant que James allait peut-être découvrir que Lily n'était pas si coincée que ça, et que ça risquait d'être intéressant.

James fronça les sourcils, mais gardant cependant un petit sourire au visage. Alors comme ça, elle voulait jouer...

- Et qu'est ce qui te surprend ?

La jeune femme se permit un petit rire.

- Je me disais juste qu'un gars aussi parfait que toi ne devait pas être libre souvent.

James se mit à rire. Il ne rêvait pas. La coincée se moquait de lui non ?

Autant avant, il n'avait réellement pas apprécié -après tout, c'était en Russe, et il supportait mal de ne pas comprendre-, autant là, alors qu'il était de bonne humeur, il trouvait ça... bien. Très.

Il aimait les jeux comme ça. Et puis si elle se moquait de lui de cette manière, elle n'était peut-être pas si coincée, non ?

Et si elle n'était pas si coincée, elle pouvait être un minimum intéressante alors.

Ses yeux se fixèrent automatiquement sur son dos, et il se mit à l'observer. De toutes manières, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, et il fallait bien qu'il la jauge d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son regard descendit ensuite sur ses fesses -et s'y attarda un moment- puis sur ses jambes.

De dos, aussi loin qu'il pouvait en juger, en y prêtant bien attention, elle semblait jolie.

Devant l'absence de réponse, Elizaveta se retourna vers lui, et le fixa, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Hein ? Monsieur n'a donc aucun défaut qui pourrait faire fuir ces dames ?

Sirius se mit à ricaner. Il savait déjà ce que James allait répondre.

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire arrogant et se pencha vers elle.

- Quelques défauts, j'avoue. Mais de nombreux talents cachés.

Sirius se mit à rire franchement. Décidément, James était tellement prévisible.

Lily fronça les sourcils. En plus d'avoir un caractère de merde, ce gars n'avait aucune décence. Elle avait fait des efforts. Les cafés, puis -suite à la conversation avec Sirius-, avait tenté d'entamer une conversation. Oui bon, d'accord, elle s'était foutu de sa gueule. Mais elle avait monté une conversation quand même.

Et elle en était arrivé à la conclusion que plus elle le connaissait, plus il sombrait loin dans son estime.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne pensais pourtant pas que étais le genre à vendre des glaces sur la plage, complètement nu, les soirs de pleine lune. C'est fou ce qu'on découvre certaines fois.

Il y eut un petit blanc durant lequel la rousse se retourna et saisit l'assiette dans laquelle elle avait posé l'omelette.

Sirius continuait à rire.

James, moins.

Il articula.

- Je ne parlais pas exactement de ce genre de talents.

Lily entreprit de franchir la porte de la cuisine. Au dernier moment, elle se retourna, et lui lançant un sourire méchamment hypocrite.

- Étant donné ton absence complète de virilité, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cela pourrait être d'autre.

Puis elle partit, retournant dans le salon.

James était choqué.

Et Sirius mort de rire.

oOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient tous décidé de se passer un film pour inaugurer la télé de Sirius, celui-ci se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de James. Il susurra avec un rire dans la voix, repensant aux quelques répliques de Lily.

- Pas si coincée que ça au final hein ?

James se mit à sourire. Il tourna discrètement la tête vers la rousse et l'observa rire avec Remus.

Elle était plus ou moins jolie. Plus ou moins.

De dos, il l'avait même trouvé pas mal.

Mais bon. C'était de dos.

Et elle restait un tantinet chiante quand même.

N'empêche, il avait beau dire. Il aimait bien ça.

Il haussa les épaules, puis reporta son attention sur le film.

- Mouais. Un peu _surprenante_, c'est tout.

oOo

Votre avis?

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :) !

_Mpies_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh mon Dieu. Je suis désolée. J'ai aucune excuse, c'est ça le pire. SHAME ON ME.

Je m'excuse mille fois, sincèrement.

En espérant que vous puissiez quand même apprécier la lecture :)

Mpies

oOo

**La troisième fois qu'il la vit, il la trouva frigide.**

Lily ouvrit les yeux, et soupira de bien être. Voilà. Une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil. Une bien longue, où elle pouvait se réveiller sans réveil, où elle pouvait ouvrir les yeux et traîner au lit. Enfin bon, ce n'était pas son lit. Mais c'était un lit quand même. Elle se retourna, et observa le lit à coté du sien. Svenia était couchée sur le coté, dos à la rousse. Elle semblait dormir encore.

La jeune femme soupira encore une fois, et remonta les couvertures plus haut sur son cou. Qu'elle aimait ça. Elle sourit.

Svenia et elle avait loué une petite chambre pour leur séjour à Édimbourg. Une pièce étroite mais bien aménagée, avec deux lits simples, une commode, une armoire, un petit bureau -qui ressemblait davantage à un minuscule secrétaire- et une salle de bain attenante. C'était beau dans sa simplicité. Des couleurs chaudes, des tissus moelleux, bref, le must.

Mis à part le bordel monstre qu'elles avaient foutu.

Svenia n'était pas temps bordélique que ça. Surtout au niveau des fringues. Parce que oui, il était vrai, Svenia aimait les habits. Quant à Lily, elle avait préféré étaler sur le sol, non pas ses vêtements, mais tous ses dessins. Des dizaines de feuilles étaient posées par terre, à coté de boîtes à crayon, à fusain. Il y avait même un verre rempli d'eau et teinté par l'aquarelle. Il resterait à sa place jusqu'à ce que Lily shoote magistralement dedans, et qu'il répande son liquide sur le sol, et, plus affreux encore, sur les dessins adjacents. Oui. C'était déjà arrivé. Plusieurs fois. Lily payait toujours très cher son bordélisme.

Bref, ce matin là, elle était heureuse.

Svenia et elle étaient censées retrouver les gars aujourd'hui. Deux jours qu'elles ne les avaient pas vu. Ça n'avait pas particulièrement gênée Lily, qui, bien qu'elle appréciait énormément Remus et Sirius, préférait passer un peu de temps avec Svenia.

Toutes les deux, elles s'étaient baladées en ville. Elles étaient allées visiter le château qui la surplombait, avaient tourné dans les jardins, et avaient fait les boutiques. Elles avaient eu beau temps, ce qui est au combien agréable quand on visite un pays.

Peter était venu les voir de temps en temps, mais Lily avait rapidement compris que c'était plus pour Svenia que pour elle même. Hier soir d'ailleurs, elle avait prétexté avoir des devoirs à faire pour les laisser seuls.

En plus c'était vrai, elle avait vraiment des devoirs à faire. Svenia et elle avait placé leur voyage pendant les deux premières semaines des vacances de Noël. Elles seraient de retour pour le 24, histoire de célébrer ça avec leur famille. Et les profs de la faculté d'art de Lily avait jugé bon de leur filer des devoirs. Et c'est dans ce genre de moments qu'on hait les profs. Svenia en avait pas mal aussi, des essais médicaux à remplir. Genre étudier des dossiers de patients, des trucs comme ça. La rousse n'y comprenait strictement rien.

La petite blonde se retourna dans son lit, tirant sa couette, et ouvrit difficilement les yeux face à Lily. Celle-ci lui sourit en silence.

Svenia s'étira lentement, et soupira de bien être, tout comme Lily un peu plus tôt.

_- Quelle heure il est ?_

Lily sourit.

_- Aucune idée._

Elle se turent un moment, Elizaveta attendant que Svenia se réveille un peu mieux. Puis, elle lui demanda, poussée par la curiosité.

_- Bon alors, raconte moi !_

_- Quoi ?_

La rousse soupira.

_- Hier soir idiote ! Quand je me suis couchée, tu n'étais pas là. Alors ?_

Svenia soupira, et commença à parler lentement, encore fatiguée.

_- Après que tu sois partie, au fait, merci, il m'a emmené au cinéma_. -Devant le regard septique de Lily, elle rajouta.- _Oui, je sais, ça fait cliché, mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement chou. Enfin __bref, on était au ciné, je n'ai strictement rien compris au film d'ailleurs, et il a, disons, __essayé_ _d'approfondir les choses._

_- De quelle manière ?_

_- Tu veux sincèrement que je te fasses un dessin ?_

Lily eut un grand sourire.

_- Oui._

_- Crétine. Tu sais très bien comment ça se passe._

_- Bref, jusqu'où ?_

_- Ben, sous le tee-shirt quoi._

La rousse eut un petit mouvement appréciateur des sourcils et éclata de rire devant le regard agacé de Svenia. Elle se calma rapidement, puis demanda d'un ton moqueur.

_- Alors, il embrasse bien ?_

Svenia sourit.

_- Plutôt oui. Et puis il a de ces épaules. Un régal._

Elles se mirent à rire, puis tombèrent dans un silence agréable. Svenia marmonna alors, le regard joyeux.

_- Je pense porter la chose plus loin._

Lily se tut, la laissant continuer.

_- J'en ai de plus en plus envie quand je suis avec lui. Et puis sérieux, il a l'air d'avoir un de ces torses ! Hier, j'ai plus ou moins touché, et bien..._

_- Tu sais qu'on repart dans un peu moins de deux semaines, et que vous vivez dans deux pays différents ?_

_- Oui bien sûr je sais, merci beaucoup -_grogna la petite blonde avec sarcasme_-. Mais je veux profiter. Même si on ne reste pas en contact après. Bon d'accord, je **préférerai **rester en contact avec lui. Avec les autres gars aussi. Ses potes sont cools._

Elizaveta eut un petit rire amer.

_- Autant je suis d'accord pour Sirius et Remus, autant James est un_ asshole _complet._

Elle mima l'insulte anglaise en grimaçant.

_- Moi, je le trouve plutôt gentil. Et tu dois avouer qu'il a quelque chose. Pas autant que mon Peter, mais quand même._

_- « MON Peter ». Non mais tu t'entends ?_

Svenia eut un faux regard choqué, rendu ridicule par le large sourire niais qu'elle arborait.

_- Quoi ?!_

La rousse se leva, en tee-shirt et culotte, puis attrapa une serviette, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

_- Rien va. Mais d'un point de vue purement personnel, James est largement plus sexy que TON Peter._

Elle disparut dans la petite salle de bain attenant, fermant la porte à clé, tandis que Svenia sortait du lit et faisait trois enjambées à sa suite.

_- Reviens ici, cette conversation n'est pas terminée, amie indigne !_

oOo

- Vous pensez qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ?

Sirius se retourna agacé vers Remus.

- Elles ont 20 minutes de retard Remus, 20 minutes. C'est pas la fin du monde. Matilda a toujours 40 minutes de retard. MINIMUM.

James se mit à rire.

- Ouais enfin, c'est Matilda quoi.

Peter soupira.

- Elle est vraiment super space cette fille.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Hé ho, calme toi.

- Quoi ? Je te dit qu'elle est vraiment space c'est tout. Elle me fout toujours mal à l'aise.

Sirius ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Matilda, c'était sa meilleure amie. Mis à part James bien entendu. Pas vraiment sa meilleure amie, plutôt son amie d'enfance. Il l'aimait bien.

James vit que Sirius marmonnait, et décida de lui remonter le moral.

Ils s'étaient installés dans un parc, vu qu'il faisait particulièrement beau ce jour là. Froid, mais beau. Remus et Peter, assis sur un banc, continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, tandis que James et Sirius, un peu plus loin devant eux, et fidèles à eux-mêmes, se chahutaient comme de grands gamins (Sirius tout de suite plus heureux). Un espèce de saute-mouton bizarrement revisité, où ils passaient finalement plus de temps à se frapper dessus dans l'herbe et à se courser qu'à réellement se sauter dessus.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent à ce moment là, avec très exactement 23 minutes de retard. Qui, en langage féminin, ne représentait strictement rien. Toutes deux encapuchonnées dans leur manteaux respectifs, elles descendirent les quelques marches en pierre qui symbolisaient l'entrée du parc. Svenia observa avec un rire intérieur les deux gamins qui jouaient dans l'herbe -et qui ne les avaient manifestement pas aperçu- et son regard se porta très rapidement sur Peter à qui elle offrit un doux sourire.

A ses côtés, Elizaveta semblait avoir une conversation plutôt agitée au téléphone. En russe. Tandis que Svenia rejoignait les deux jeunes hommes assis, elle se tint quelque peu à l'écart, et tenta de baisser la voix.

_- Mais ferme la ! Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus te voir, ou te parler, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Toi et moi, c'est fini, rentre toi ça dans le crâne !_

Elle se frotta l'arrête du nez, fermant les yeux.

_- Repasse moi Sevastian _(1)_. Immédiatement._

Il y eut un long silence, puis une voix lui répondit. Elle reprit son monologue.

_- Enfin. Quand est ce qu'il va comprendre que c'est fini entre nous hein ? Putain merde, ça fait plus de trois mois, pourquoi est ce qu'il s'accroche autant ?_

_/Oui, je sais que c'est ton pote, et d'ailleurs, je vois vraiment pas ce que tu fous encore avec eux._

_/Sev' t'exagères là ! Tu savais bien qu'il prendrait ton téléphone pour m'appeler._

_/Bien sûr que je réponds pas à ses appels. C'est limite du stalk là, j'en ai marre._

_/Mais je sais pas moi, tu peux pas faire quelque chose ? Genre le fixer dans les yeux et lui dire « Leonid _(2)_, Lily et toi, c'est fini. FI-NI. »._

_/Écoute, je vais raccrocher, les gars attendent. Je te reparle bientôt._

_/Oui je fais attention. Et non, les anglo-saxons ne sont pas tous des connards._

_/C'est ça, c'est ça. A plus tard, bisous._

La rousse raccrocha, et fourra son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner quand James apparût près d'elle.

- Wow, harsh conversation it seems. What's wrong ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Après n'avoir parlé qu'en russe toute la matinée, elle avait du mal à reprendre le fil.

- Pardon ?

James lui sourit. _Et voilà, maintenant, il fait dans la compréhension et la compassion. Fous toi de ma gueule._

- Je disais, une conversation plutôt dure non ? Quel est le problème ?

Lily soupira.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. C'était mon meilleur ami.

Vraiment ?

- Oui bon d'accord. Mon meilleur ami ET mon ex.

Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle lui disait ça. En général, elle en parlait à Svenia, qui était toujours à côté d'elle, mais là, il s'avérait que c'était James. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en souciait réellement de toute manière.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, un sourire en coin.

- Ton meilleur ami est donc ton ex ?

- Non. Mon ex utilise le téléphone de mon meilleur ami pour me parler.

- Tu refuses ses appels ?

- Oui.

James se mit à rire, attirant les regards des autres installés un peu plus loin. Il murmura entre ses dents.

- Loser.

Lily ne sembla pas l'entendre, et James en fut ravie. Ça ne l'aurait pas aidé à rentrer dans ses faveurs. Parce que oui, James Potter avait un plan. Il lui était venu dans la nuit. D'accord, dans la soirée. Avec l'aide de Sirius et de quelques verres de whisky. Et il pouvait affirmer que c'était un plan de GENIE. Il allait draguer cette Elizaveta. La jolie russe, avec son regard assassin, sa taille immense et son accent russe. Bon d'accord, il voulait quand même se concentrer sur l'autre brune, celle de sa promo. Mais ce serait davantage intéressant sur le long terme. Là, Lily était devant lui, dans son groupe de pote pour (presque) DEUX semaines complètes. C'était décidément intéressant. Il profiterait -bon, ils profiteraient à _deux_. Elle partirait. Il prendrait un verre avec la brune. Il sortirait avec elle. Puis il repartirait pour de nouvelles aventures. C'était un plan de génie. Sirius était très doué pour inventer ce genre de trucs.

James avait donc décidé de rentrer dans les faveurs de la rousse.

Lily était déjà partie retrouver le groupe, aussi James la suivit-il.

Tous ensemble, ils décidèrent de tourner un peu en ville, puis d'aller manger un burger. Avec peut-être un cinoche au bout, faudrait voir.

oOo

La journée s'était bien passée, tout le monde avait été cool et il y avait eu une bonne ambiance. James était bizarrement sympa, surtout avec Lily, aussi celle-ci restait-elle sur ses gardes. Elle l'avait envoyé bouler de nombreuses fois. De temps en temps, il était même tellement naturel et de bonne humeur, qu'elle en oubliait ses réparties cinglantes. Mais pas assez pour le laisser s'approcher de trop.

Sur le chemin du retour, aux alentours de 16h, le petit groupe passa devant un musée.

Lily remarqua aussitôt l'exposition qui y était présentée. Klimt. Rien que ça. Pas les originaux, mais des reproductions, des textes, des photos. Bref. LE MUST. Gustav Klimt, à Edimburgh, Lily n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

Elle stoppa tout le monde.

- Wow wow, j'y crois pas. Exposition sur Gustav Klimt. C'est impossible que je rate ça. Vous venez ?

Sirius grimaça.

- De la peinture, franchement ? Tu penses vraiment que moi, riche chômeur, je vais aller me mater de la peinture ?

Peter se mit à rire.

- Pas sûr que tes pornos comptent comme œuvre d'art !

- La ferme Peter ! Aboya Sirius.

Svenia regarda Lily, comme si Peter n'avait rien dit.

- Pourquoi pas, moi ça me dit bien. Les expos me manquent un peu.

En général, Elizaveta et elle visitaient beaucoup de musées et d'expositions, surtout parce que la rousse en avait besoin pour ses cours et qu'elle rechignait un peu à y aller toute seule.

Mais Peter ne semblait pas particulièrement emballé non plus.

- Perso, c'est pas trop mon truc. Le Comic Store au coin de la rue à reçu les derniers Batman, je voudrais pas rater ça.

Svenia se tourna immédiatement vers lui, avec un regard d'excuse pour Lily.

- Ça m'a l'air cool, tu permets que je vienne avec toi ?

Elizaveta leva les yeux au ciel. Tout ça pour « son » Peter. C'en été presque ridicule.

Remus renchérit.

- Quant à moi, les musées, je m'en tape assez en période scolaire. Là, j'ai mes cadeaux de Noël à préparer.

Sirius lui sourit.

- La même. Que ce clampin reçoive au moins quelque chose -il tourna le regard vers James.

Lily soupira.

- Bon, j'y vais toute seule dans ce cas ?

A ce moment là, James vint se placer à ses côtés.

- Non, c'est bon, je t'accompagne.

Devant le regard surpris de Lily, Sirius eut un rire cynique.

- Genre, tu t'intéresses aux peintres maintenant ?...

James répondit, le regard dissuasif.

- Plus que toi en attendant.

Le brun leva les mains.

- Paix ! Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Remus sourit au groupe.

- Entendu ? Chacun part de son côté, et on se retrouve chez Sirius dès qu'on a finit. Vous savez tous où sont les clés.

Avant que la rousse n'ait put émettre un son, ils étaient tous partis. Et elle se retrouvait. En plein milieu d'Édimbourg. TOUTE SEULE. Avec. POTTER.

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un large sourire placardé sur le visage.

Lily poussa un profond soupir. L'exposition allait être très longue.

- Elle te ressemble.

Les sourcils de Elizaveta se soulevèrent subitement.

Ils étaient devant une photographie du tableau Danaé, l'un de ses préférés de Klimt. Pas l'original bien sûr, qui lui était en Autriche, et pas au beau milieu d'Écosse. La photographie avait été tirée en taille réelle cependant, pour avoir un meilleur rendu. Lily adorait ce tableau. Le secret qui se dégageait de la jeune fille endormie, ses cheveux roux éparpillés et son sein clair, comme indépendant du reste de l'image. Elle aimait la légèreté des voilures dorées. C'était vraiment l'un de ses préférés.

Que James fasse une telle réaction l'avait plutôt surprise. Depuis le début, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de -faire exprès- d'effleurer sa main avec la sienne. En général, elle se décalait très vite, et lui lançait le regard méchant de celle qui n'est pas dupe. A part ces brefs contacts, il n'avait rien tenté d'autre. Mais elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ce gars là était décidément trop motivé pour son propre bien.

Mais peut-être qu'il appréciait le tableau après tout.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Ah bon tu trou..

Elle stoppa immédiatement sa phrase. James la regardait avec un sourire en coin aguicheur.

Et merde. Il recommençait. Encore.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour s'enfoncer davantage en plus ce con.

- Je veux dire, aux niveau du sein et des cheveux, tout ça quoi. -Il fit une petite pause pour plus d'effet-. Elle est carrément canon.

Elizaveta en avait marre.

- Tu comptes vraiment me draguer comme ça ?

James fourra ses mains dans ses poches, pas le moins du monde alarmé par le regard froid de la russe.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Lily fronça les sourcils et crispa la mâchoire.

- Les idiots ne sont pas particulièrement mon type, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. Aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, je ne suis pas attirée par les trous du cul. Alors maintenant, ferma la, et arrête tes simagrées ridicules.

James recula, surpris par le ton froid et les propos de la jeune femme. Puis son ton monta également.

- De toutes manières, les petites putes comme toi, ça m'a jamais fait bander.

- Remarque, tu dois pas bander beaucoup.

- Va te faire foutre salope.

Leur ton était monté trop haut, et la sécurité était venue les attraper. Ils les avaient foutus dehors. Littéralement.

Lily avait tout de suite pris le chemin de l'appart de Sirius. Ou, tout du moins, elle avait essayé. Étant donné qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, elle allait sûrement se perdre en chemin. Qu'importe, il fallait vraiment qu'elle parte. Ce connard ne pouvait pas rester dans son champ de vision une seconde de plus.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, furieuse, James hurla bien fort dans la rue.

- C'est ça, barre toi, connasse !

oOo

**Nouveau message.**

**De : Svenia.**

_Hey chérie, j'espère que l'expo s'est bien passée, et que James n'a pas été trop lourd. Juste pour te dire que Peter et moi, on vous rejoindra pas ce soir. Pas la peine de t'expliquer, tu sais très bien ce qu'on va faire. NE M'APPELLE PAS. J'éteins mon téléphone de toute manière. Je te vois demain matin, et on déterminera ensemble si c'est un bon coup ou pas. BYE BYE._

oOo

James pénétra dans l'appartement de Remus, en claquant violemment la porte. Remus et le brun était déjà là, affalés sur le canapé, les manettes de la playstation dans la main. Remus était en train de gagner, chose plutôt rare d'ailleurs. James avança rageur jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tomber entre ses deux potes.

Remus se tourna vers lui.

- Lily est pas avec toi ?

James grogna.

- Non, elle est partie de son côté.

Sirius eut un petit rire hautain.

- Ton plan a pas marché hein ?

Remus soupira.

- Putain, vous avez pas encore fait ça...

James ignora l'intello qui lui servait de pote, et se tourna vers Sirius, rageur.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Cette fille est juste trop _frigide_.

- Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu dis ça juste parce que t'arrive pas à la draguer.

Le brun s'apprêtait à répondre véhément et à protéger son honneur masculin bafoué, quand trois coups secs furent frappés à la porte.

Remus, en bon samaritain -alors qu'il s'agissait de l'appart de Sirius- se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Trois hommes en uniforme se tenaient sur le palier, le regard sombre.

- Sirius Black ? Police d'Édimbourg.

Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent sur le coup. Bon, d'accord, Sirius avait souvent fait des conneries, avec James ou non, et ils avaient quelque fois atterri au poste, mais ça n'avait jamais été très grave. On n'était jamais aller les chercher à leur domicile. En plus, Sirius semblait s'être calmé. Accord tacite avec ses parents.

- Hey Rem', c'est qui ?!

Sirius se leva et se campa près de Remus, observant avec curiosité les trois flics.

- Mr. Black ?

- Oui c'est bien moi, Sirius Black.

L'un des hommes l'attrapa par le bras, le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

Sous le regard effaré de Remus, et celui affolé de James qui arrivait en courant, le policier plaça les menottes sur les poignets de Sirius.

- Mr. Sirius Black, je vous arrête pour trafic de drogue.

oOo

Oui, vous vous en doutiez, Sevastian, c'est Severus, le fameux meilleur ami.

Ce qui nous donne... LUCIUS, en Leonid. J'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu, et Leonid et l'ex trop collant de Lily. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi il ressemble, demandez moi ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews adorables !

(Water-Lilas, aurais-tu un moyen pour que je puisse te répondre ? Je ne peux pas t'envoyer de PM...)

Je vous poste le chapitre 4, plutôt satisfaite de l'écriture, beaucoup moins du scénario. Veuillez pardonner quelques incohérences bien malheureuses, du coup. J'espère que le tout ne va pas trop sembler tiré par les cheveux...

A part ça, il s'agit de l'un de mes chapitres préférés, car j'y introduis un nouveau personnage, Matilda ! Je vous souhaite de l'apprécier autant que moi ! Écrire sur elle n'est que du bonheur :).

Vous souhaitant bonne lecture, Mpies.

**Chapitre 4**

_La quatrième fois qu'il la vit, il la trouva effrayante._

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures à peine. James dormait d'un sommeil léger et agité sur la canapé, dans une position inconfortable. Remus venait de quitter le lit de Sirius, qu'il avait investi trois heures plus tôt. Il avait somnolé, mais n'avait pas réellement dormi. Il était fatigué, las. Pire que toutes ces nuits où il travaillait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit -ou plutôt, tôt dans le matin.

Sirius avait été embarqué quatre heures plus tôt à peine. James et Remus avait tourné dans l'appart, appelé tout leur répertoire en quête d'informations. Ils avaient cherché à joindre Peter, mais était tombé sur sa messagerie. Et ils n'avaient pas le numéro de Lily et Svenia.

Une heure plus tard, Remus avait décidé de se coucher, sautant le repas. Il avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir, et savait qu'avec les derniers événements, c'était peine perdue. Mais il avait quand même essayé , un peu naïvement, au cas où.

Il passa ses doigts fins sur ses paupières lourdes, puis contourna James en allant dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo.

Depuis le déménagement, Sirius avait fait quelques courses. Enfin. Remus et James avaient fait quelques courses. Sirius se moquait royalement de ne rien avoir à bouffer chez lui pendant deux semaines. Il se commandait des pizzas. Il en avait rien à faire, il était bourré de fric. James et Remus, eux, essayaient quand même de le nourrir correctement. Parfois. Quand ils avaient la foi de cuisiner. Ce qui arrivait TRES rarement. En général, c'était Peter qui cuisinait. Mais il n'aimait pas faire les courses, et avait peu de fric à passer là-dedans. Autres priorités tout simplement. En gros, ils essayaient de manger et de survivre comme ils pouvaient.

Remus attrapa une brique de lait, déballa un verre dans un carton, et se servit. Après avoir remis le lait à sa place dans le frigo, il retourna voir James, qui fronçait les sourcils même quand il dormait.

James avait tourné en rond dans l'appartement, sur les nerfs. Son meilleur pote était en taule bordel ! Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Mais il connaissait Sirius. A voir son regard quand il avait été embarqué, il n'avait rien fait. Oui, ils avaient fait des conneries plus jeunes. Mais ils s'étaient calmés ! Sirius ne voulait plus voir son nom apparaître dans les journaux. Non pas que ça lui déplaise, ça faisait une pub terrible à ses parents, vieille famille influente de Londres. Non, c'était juste un accord avec eux. Plus de conneries, et ils lui payaient son appart et ses dépenses quotidiennes. Mais il devait rester dans les lignes, et ne pas se faire remarquer. Or, avec cette arrestation... Ce n'était pas à Londres, alors ça devait quand même être correct. Mais même si ses parents entendaient parler de l'arrestation, ils ne viendraient pas chercher leur fils. La belle bande de connards. James les détestait. Autant que Sirius, peut-être même plus.

Le brun ne s'était calmé que vers 1h du matin, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer. Il avait lu le sms, et ce fut comme si toute sa tension s'envolait. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé, et s'était rendormi, le portable dans la main.

Remus connaissait assez James pour savoir que s'il avait réussi à s'endormir, c'était parce qu'il était rassuré. Autrement, il serait sorti, sûrement s'acheter des clopes, sous le coup du stress.

Il s'approcha du brun endormi à pas de loup. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, il attrapa le motorola de celui-ci, qui avait glissé sur son ventre. Il le déverrouilla et alla directement dans les messages. La conversation la plus récente était de 'La pute aux yeux d'or'. Remus ne sourcilla même pas. James donnait toujours des noms bizarres aux gens dans son répertoire, sinon, il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait. La pute aux yeux d'or, c'était sûrement Matilda.

**Au courant pour Sirius. Je m'en occupe.**

Remus sourit. Si Matilda se chargeait de Sirius, il serait là dans quelques heures, sans aucun doute.

oOo

Sirius cligna péniblement des yeux. Putain qu'il était fatigué. Il venait de passer l'une des plus mauvaises nuits de sa vie, très sincèrement. On aurait dit un vieux film. Tout en noir et blanc, avec des gros plans sur le regard des acteurs et une musique psychédélique qui bourdonne aux oreilles. Ou encore un espèce de vieux trip. Quelque chose qui tourne vraiment mal. Et puis bordel! Pour une fois, il n'avait rien fait, mais vraiment rien. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et sa tête tambourinait comme aux lendemains de cuite. C'était assez terrible.

Le jeune homme était assis dans une chaise inconfortable, dans une espèce de salle d'interrogatoire qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux séries américaines où tout le monde se trimbalaient avec des lunettes de soleil. Ici, pas de lunettes de soleil. Juste un bureau gris minable et un flic tout aussi minable en face de lui. L'homme le regardait en biais, jetant un coup d'œil régulier aux papiers devant lui.

- Vous certifiez donc n'avoir jamais pris connaissance des messages textuels suivants?

Sirius tenta de se masser les yeux, et échoua misérablement, les mains entravées par des menottes glacées.

- Pour la dernière fois, je vous répète que je n'ai rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

Il y était depuis des heures. Il en avait ras le cul. Ses parents n'étaient pas au courant, ou, tout du moins, il l'espérait. Il ne voulait pas d'avocat. Il n'avait rien fait. Rien du tout. Il était clean, pour une fois.

La police tentait de démanteler un réseau de dealers local, un petit truc minable, mais qui faisait bien chier les flics. Ils avaient réussi à trouver un portable qui, apparemment, ne servait que pour les transactions. Seul hic dans l'histoire. Le portable avait été vendu à son nom. C'était sa carte bancaire, et c'était son nom sur le registre de l'opérateur.

Sirius soupira. Il était tellement crevé...

- Écoutez, est-ce que je pourrais au moins voir ce portable?

Le flic sembla le jauger un instant du regard. Il remonta ses lunettes de vue sur son nez cassé. Son stylo continuait de taper contre la table. Un bruit continu, tellement, tellement chiant.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper.

Le flic se leva lentement, tenant d'une main sa cravate ridicule, et sortit, refermant la lourde porte derrière lui.

Sirius ferma les yeux un instant.

Pourquoi était-il là merde? Il voulait dormir. Rentrer, s'affaler sur son lit, et dormir. Encore et encore. Et peut-être même jamais se réveiller. Quoique. S'il mourrait maintenant, il regretterait sûrement un ou deux trucs. Genre, se taper Matilda. Ouais, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais ça pouvait quand même être sympa.

Les yeux fermés, il commença à déblatérer sur toutes les choses qu'il ferait s'il mourrait demain. Jusque là, c'était surtout se vautrer dans la débauche. Bouffe et sexe. Les besoins primaires. Retourner aux bases, ce genre de conneries.

La porte se rouvrit et le flic réintégra sa base, avec sa tête minable dans son costume minable avec une cravate minable. Putain. Sirius était vraiment fatigué.

- Bonne nouvelle, l'expertise en a fini avec le portable.

Il fit glisser une pochette plastique sur la table.

Sirius déglutit.

- Putain merde.

- Reconnaissez-vous être propriétaire de ce téléphone portable?

Sirius se pencha sur la table. S'il devait tout expliquer, ça risquait de prendre du temps...

oOo

Un coup retentit à la porte, si faible que Lily ne l'entendit presque pas. Elle finit d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et se dirigea vers l'entrée, légèrement mitigée.

Elle s'était calmée, depuis sa dispute plutôt violente avec James Potter la veille. Mais si c'était lui qui l'attendait derrière la porte, il pouvait aller se faire voir. Sauf si peut-être, il présentait des excuses. Sincères, bien évidemment.

Soupirant, un peu sur ses gardes, Elizaveta ouvrit la porte.

Son souffle se figea dans sa gorge.

Svenia se tenait devant elle. Dans un état terrible. C'était à peine supportable à voir. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Elle ne parvint qu'à chuchoter.

- Svenia...

La petite blonde arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Son tee-shirt était à moitié déchiré, de fait qu'on voyait qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge dessous. Sa peau était violacée, parcourue par endroits d'hématomes sombres. Sa tête dodelinait, comme si son coup n'avait pas la force suffisante pour la tenir droite.

Mais le pire, le pire, c'était son visage.

Elle avait un œil au beurre noir, gonflé et violet. Sa bouche était fendue, du sang ayant séché sur son menton et sa joue. Son œil encore valide était rouge et boursouflé. Complètement décoiffée, on la reconnaissait à peine.

Se dire qu'elle avait du se déplacer comme ça...

Lily éclata en pleurs. Svenia se mit à pleurer elle aussi, à petits sanglots courts et avalés. Ses genoux semblèrent lâcher, et elle s'affala dans les bras de Lily.

Celle-ci la porta jusqu'au lit le plus proche, en l'occurrence, le sien. Elle la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

La rousse parvint à chuchoter.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, promis. Promis Svenia, tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. Tout va bien, tout va bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elles se furent enfin calmer, Lily alla chercher un gant humide dans la salle de bain, et l'apposa délicatement sur les blessures de Svenia.

Elle s'en occupa longtemps.

Puis, quand elle trouva enfin la force, que sa voix se fut un peu stabilisée, elle fixa son regard dans celui de Svenia, et dit d'une voix claire et douce:

- Svenia, que t'es-t-il arrivé?

oOo

Sirius ne sourcilla même pas lorsqu'on lui ôta les menottes. Il se massa les poignets, retrouvant ainsi l'usage de ses dix doigts, tandis qu'un autre policier minable l'amenait dans le hall.

Ce qu'il y vit calma instantanément la colère qui bourdonnait dans sa tête.

Matilda était assise sur l'une des chaises de l'entrée. Ces espèces de vieux trucs inconfortables que tout le monde détestait.

Il savait que c'était elle, rien qu'à voir sa posture et son air profondément agacé. Elle était superbe, comme toujours. Il lui sourit, mais elle ne semblait pas l'avoir encore vu. Non, elle regardait à côté, les doigts croisées sur ses genoux.

Le flic minable lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, puis se détourna. Sirius eut un sourire amer. Il chuchota, de manière à être le seul à pouvoir entendre sa phrase.

- C'est ça, casse toi connard.

Matilda l'aperçut enfin, et elle se leva immédiatement, dévoilant ses longues jambes interminables. Elle se dirigea vers lui, à grandes enjambées pompeuses.

La jeune femme le fixa d'un œil sévère, puis dit d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle.

Sirius haussa les épaules, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

- Mouais.

Elle attrapa son sac, qui devait bien valoir une fortune, sortant ses lunettes de soleil et le vissant sur son nez. En mode mouche. Avec son large foulard Dior enroulé autour du visage, elle ressemblait à l'une de ses actrices de vieux films américains, en décapotable et tout. En même temps, la salope avait des origines italiennes, alors... Le luxe, tout ça, elle connaissait bien.

- Espèce d'idiot. Dis moi très sincèrement comment tu t'es foutu dans ce merdier.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, enfournant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat. Il puait, il avait faim, il était crevé.

- C'est Peter.

Ils devaient offrir un tableau assez comique tous les deux. Matilda, image même de la classe, et Sirius, avec une tête de mannequin, mais dans un état lamentable au moment présent.

- Le con. Je l'ai jamais apprécié ce petit merdeux.

- Je sais Matilda, je sais.

- Il a foutu quoi?

- Tu savais qu'il dealer?

Matilda haussa les épaules.

- Bah, ça m'étonne même pas.

- Ouais ben, il s'est servi du portable que je lui ai filé il y a quelques années pour ses petites affaires. Résultat, je me suis fait coffrer à sa place.

- Il t'a versé un pourcentage au moins?

- Même pas.

- Le connard.

- A qui le dis tu.

Elle glissa son bras autour du sien. Trois mois qu'il ne s'était pas vu. Elle avait était en déplacement pour son job. Elle créait des fringues. Genre, elle avait sa propre marque et tout. C'était de la mode quoi. Comme une artiste, mais avec plein de fric.

Matilda pris son faux air sérieux que Sirius adorait.

- Ce soir, toi et moi, dans un bar, et on drague comme mille.

Il lui sourit.

- Ça roule.

Il rajouta, penchant sa tête vers elle.

- Je te bats de toute manière.

Ce à quoi elle répondit, en hurlant, faisant se retourner les passants devant eux.

- FAUX!

- PUTAIN! Matilda!

Sirius éloigna sa tête de la sienne. La salope lui avait hurlé dans l'oreille... Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un petit papier occupait tout son champ de vision. Matilda le lui tenait devant le nez, à l'aide de sa main libre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

Elle sourit avec un petit air supérieur.

- La preuve indéniable que je pécho plus vite.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, savourant sa victoire.

- Le numéro d'un policier très séduisant à l'accueil. La journée est à peine commencée et je suis déjà en tête, quelle surprise!

La jeune femme imita un vieux rire huppé, quelque chose d'affreux, qui sonnait complètement faux.

Sirius se vexa.

- J'étais en garde à vue, comment tu voulais que je drague?

Elle fit semblant de lui pincer le téton, joueuse.

- Même pas une petite prostituée? Un camionneur? Un trans à la Tim Curry (1)? NON? Même pas un petit policier frauduleux? Tu me déçois Sirius. Tu me déçois beaucoup.

Il grogna.

- Va te faire foutre.

- Volontiers.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Le numéro d'un policier tu dis?

Matilda hocha la tête. Sirius fronça les sourcils, interrogateur.

- Mais attends, t'es pas censée être lesbienne toi?

Ce à quoi Matilda répondit, tout innocente, avec un grand sourire.

On ne dit jamais non à un phallus chéri. Jamais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appart de Sirius quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir pris déambulé à travers le réseau de transport d'Édimbourg. Sirius tombait de fatigue, mais il souriait quand même. Matilda avait même réussi à lui faire passablement oublier le problème Peter. Il lui en parlerait quand il le verrait. Il l'engueulerait bien sèchement, récupérerai son portable, et ça serait oublié. Après tout, ils avaient tous fait des conneries, Sirius le premier. Bon d'accord, c'était de la drogue. De la vraie drogue. Pas un espèce de petit trafic de cannabis un peu misérable et ridicule sur les bords. Non, là, c'était Cocaïne, ce genre de merde. Erk.

Matilda n'aimait vraiment pas ce genre de trucs. Elle l'avait toujours dit. Cette fille, c'était un peu comme une grande sœur, quoique très sexy. A peine plus vieille que lui, d'un ou deux ans. Elle venait d'une famille riche et connue de Londres, comme lui, alors il la connaissait depuis quasiment toujours. Sa famille était d'origine italienne, et possédait des tas de marques de luxe: chaussures, sacs, vêtements, lunettes... C'était pas une surprise qu'elle ait autant de classe et qu'elle travaille dans la mode.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, la jeune femme pointa un doigt impérieux, et lui lança.

- A la douche, tu pue.

Il sourit.

- Tu viens?

- Plus tard mon chou, plus tard.

James arriva en courant, se prenant à moitié le mur en effectuant un dérapage raté sur ses chaussettes.

Matilda haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Et voilà le plus habile de la bande.

- La ferme Matilda.

Il se tourna immédiatement vers Sirius.

- WOWOWO SIRIUS. C'est quoi cette merde?

L'interpellé se massa les paupières.

- Plus tard James, je vais prendre une douche.

- Oh que non. Tu poses ton cul sur ce putain de sofa et tu m'expliques tout!

Matilda leva les mains comme on étend un drapeau blanc.

- Vous vous débrouillez sans moi. J'espère que t'as branché la PS3 Sirius. Le dernier Assassin's Creed est sorti, et je veux pas rater ça.

Sirius se détourna un instant de James.

- Mais je l'ai pas acheté.

Elle sourit.

- Moi si. Il est dans mon sac.

James émit un bruit ridicule qui se voulait moqueur.

- T'as un culot incroyable Matilda.

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts.

- Mais je sais que t'aimes ça.

Elle tourna sur ses talons et pris la direction du salon. Qui, en soit, n'était pas si loin, vu la taille de l'appart.

- A plus les hommes!

Une fois que Sirius eut tout expliqué à James, il fila sous la douche, dormant à moitié debout. James, fumant, faisait le tour de l'appart, sur les nerfs. S'il voyait Peter, il l'étripait. IL AVAIT OSE UTILISER SIRIUS COMME BOUCLIER. Le petit con. James ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Sirius ne lui en voulait pas plus. En même temps, il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'aurait pas bouger si une troisième Guerre Mondiale s'était déclarée. Et puis forcément, avec la présence de Matilda, il n'allait pas être de mauvaise humeur. Quoique, parfois, elle était le pire remède du monde.

Pour le moment, elle était affalée sur le canapé à côté de Remus, les jambes étendues devant elle, ses bottines Kurt Geiger posées sur le parquet. Ils jouaient tous deux à la Ps3, se lançant des vannes. Matilda n'arrêtait pas de chercher Remus avec de gros sous-entendus, et lui rougissait légèrement, bien contre son gré. Elle adorait faire ça de toute manière. Le jeune homme avait été mis au courant des activités de Peter, mais relativisant, avait essayé de comprendre les motivations du jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le loup en question pénétra dans le salon, l'air de rien.

Il lança à la volée:

- Salut les gens!

Matilda répondit, avec sa naïveté habituelle.

- Va te faire foutre.

Peter s'arrêta, et réalisa soudain la présence de Matilda.

- Ah. Matilda, t'es là.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, se concentrant sur le jeu.

Peter tiqua lorsqu'il aperçut le regard froid de Remus, et celui, complètement incendiaire, de James.

- Euh... Il se passe quelque chose?

James s'apprêtait à lui hurler ses quatre vérités en face, mais Remus l'interrompit. Il dit d'un ton calme, quoique bien tranchant.

- Peut-être est-ce à toi de nous expliquer?

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là, les cheveux mouillés, dans un tee-shirt gris moche (qu'il avait sûrement emprunté à James, lequel n'avait aucun goût vestimentaire). L'ambiance dans la pièce baissa d'un ton, si ce n'est plus.

- Peter.

Et là, coup du sort, du destin, d'un vieux sorcier en caleçon, de la voisine de palier ou de la cafetière, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

C'était plutôt comique en fait. L'appart pas bien grand de Sirius, déjà surchargé, qui se devait d'accueillir une personne de plus. Matilda qui se foutait complètement du reste de la pièce, et n'avait d'yeux que pour Connor et sa capuche magique, murmurant "How many fools can I kill today?" (2), par contraste avec la tension quasiment palpable de la pièce.

Et là, l'explosion. Avec un grand E. Genre Amour, mais en Explosion.

Lily pénétra comme une furie dans la pièce, arrachant presque les gonds de la porte d'entrée.

- PETER!

Tout le monde sursauta, Peter en premier.

La rousse le cherchait du regard, avec une expression de pure démence accroché au visage. C'était carrément effrayant.

Lorsque son regard se fut vissé sur sa cible, elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, tout en lui sautant dessus.

- YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Les deux adversaires s'écrasèrent au sol, où Lily commença à le rouer de coups, auxquels Peter tenta de répondre bien misérablement. Elle continuait de hurler des insanités en russe, qui aurait fait rougir de honte et d'embarras le plus vulgaire des camionneurs-tatoueurs du fin fond de la Sibérie. C'était pas joli quoi.

Le reste du groupe était tellement surpris, qu'ils ne réagirent même pas. Même Matilda avait lâché la console. Elle fixait la bouche ouverte cette furie rousse qu'elle ne connaissait pas, rouer de coups le gars qui s'était foutu de la gueule de Sirius. Autant dire qu'elle l'appréciait déjà, et qu'elle ne comptait pas l'en empêcher.

Remus fut le premier à réagir. Il se précipita vers Lily, et tenta de la ceinturer de ses bras. Sirius vint l'aider presque immédiatement.

Seul James était resté immobile, sous le choc. La bouche ouverte, les bras ballants.

Lily se mit à battre des bras, tout en étouffant des sanglots.

Personne ne comprenait rien.

Peter massa sa mâchoire endolorie, en grimaçant.

- Raah la pute.

Le visage de Lily se contracta davantage encore, et elle continua de hurler des insanités en russe que personne ne comprenait.

Remus se mit à crier lui aussi, afin de se faire entendre du reste du groupe.

- Putain Lily, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, balançant ses bras dans le vide, pleins d'une rage qui ne rencontrait aucun obstacle.

Elle parvint à sortir quelques mots en anglais.

- YOU RAPED HER! YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU RAPED MY BEST FRIEND!

Elle éclata en sanglots, ses épaules s'affaissant lourdement dans les bras de Remus, qui, sous le choc, eut du mal à la retenir.

Un silence lourd retentit dans la pièce, personne n'osait faire un pas. Ou tout du moins, ils étaient tous tellement sous le choc qu'ils n'auraient pas pensé à bouger.

Ils fixaient tous avec effarement Peter, qui était toujours allongé au sol, le regard hagard.

Matilda fut la première à réagir. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle murmura.

- Peter, c'est vrai?

L'interpellé eut un rire nerveux.

- Quoi? Bien sûr que non, vous n'allez quand même pas la croire!

Mais avant même que sa phrase ne fut finie, James l'avait empoigné par le col de son pull.

Ses dents grincèrent quand il se mit à parler, articulant toutes les syllabes de sa phrase.

- Tu sors d'ici. Im-mé-dia-te-ment. Tu te barres.

Peter se mit en colère.

- Putain James! Tu vas pas la croire elle plutôt que moi quand même! On la connaît même pas cte meuf!

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

- Après le coup de pute que tu m'as fait, on est en droit d'avoir des doutes.

Peter regarda le brun sans comprendre. Ce fut Remus qui répondit, Lily toujours dans les bras.

- Le trafic de drogue Peter. On sait.

Le visage de Peter devint livide.

James répéta, impassible.

- Dehors.

Par la suite, Peter tenta de se justifier, de s'excuser, de jouer le martyr et l'opprimé, de plaider coupable puis innocent, mais rien n'y fit.

Un trafic de drogue, c'était une chose. Un viol, c'en était une autre.

Pendant que Matilda tournait dans l'appartement, rageant à voix haute à propos du dégoût que lui inspirait Peter et tous les violeurs, dans un élan de manifestation féministe pure et dure, les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient assis sur le sofa, sous le choc.

Lily, épuisée, était enroulée entre James et Remus, et le premier avait posé son bras sur ses épaules, chose qu'elle tolérait largement, étant donné le besoin de réconfort qui pulsait en elle.

James restait songeur, observant son visage rougi et bouffi. Elle avait dû prendre la défense de Svenia. Où était-elle d'ailleurs, cette magnifique petite blonde, si souriante ? Il serra le point.

Ses yeux revinrent pour la énième fois sur la chevelure rousse de Lily.

Les trois jeunes hommes restèrent assis en silence, personne n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

Ils avaient perdu un pote, il le savait. Un très bon pote.

Matilda leur avait servi des verres de whisky à tous.

James observa le liquide ambré qui roulait dans son verre, appréciant le roulis de l'eau et les nuances colorés.

Ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence le premier.

- Comment on a pu rater tout ça ?

Ils avaient rencontré Peter au lycée. Et puis lentement, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, il avait changé.

James ouvrit la bouche, sentant sa voix rauque lui écorcher la trachée.

- Les choses changent. Les gens aussi.

Il but une gorgée, aussitôt rejoint par ses frères d'armes. Une vieille bande d'amputés.

Le silence se poursuivit, palpable. Matilda se tue et, fatiguée, elle vint se coucher contre Sirius.

Elle chuchota.

- Pauvre fille.

Ils ne surent si elle parlait de Svenia ou de Lily, étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait ni l'une, ni l'autre.

Les yeux de James se portèrent sur le dos de Lily tourné contre lui.

- Elle était _effrayante_ tout à l'heure.

Matilda hocha la tête songeuse.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

James sourit.

- Lily.

OOo

Parce que le Rocky Horror Picture Show, c'est MYTHIQUE !

Très bonne parodie d'Assassin's creed en rap faîte par Smosh (c'est que le refrain reste vachement coincé dans le crâne quand même!)

See ya all guys !

Mpies


End file.
